


A party gone wrong and a love gone right

by mysteryplunge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryplunge/pseuds/mysteryplunge
Summary: so basically it's my prediction for 2x08. it's about Max's rune ceremony and a demon attack that messes with everyones minds. and that's why Maryse tries to kill Jace and Alec is on the roof. it's a little long but I think its a good read.





	

Today was the party. Alec thought that he and Magnus had planned it out pretty well. Now they can enjoy themselves. Alec was really nervous something would go wrong with the party, he had a gut feeling. Magnus then reassured him saying "Everything is going to be fine". that's all the reassurance Alec needed. 

After the Ceremony everyone came back to Magnus's. Max was beaming with excitement. Alec got extremely nervous because he was about to introduce him to Magnus. Alec didn't know if Max knew about the whole wedding fiasco, or that Alec was gay. so it was pretty nerve racking. Magnus walked up to Alec who had his hand on Max's shoulder, here we go he thought.

"Well hello young Shadowhunter." Magnus said as he reached out his hand. Max shock it still excited, especially since he was meeting his first warlock. All Alec could do was smile. 

"Hello. You are Magnus Bane right?" Max asked even though it was pretty obvious he already knew the answer. 

"Yes That is correct." Magnus said, then Alec looked at Max and surprised Magnus as he said,

"Magnus is my boyfriend." Magnus was stunned and Max stood there and smiled even more.

"I knew it. you could never have pulled this off by yourself. Don't worry, I'm cool with it." Then he scampered to see Jace

"That was a relief" Alec said. Then suddenly a think black smoke covered the room, Alec quickly slashed it and the party continued but Alec was a little in shock. The last time he encountered a smoke demon it made him kill Jocelyn. 

"You ok?" Magnus asked. Alec just nodded. hopefully this was his gut feeling. hopefully this was it. oh how wrong he was. 

******

The night continued on and people were starting to act strange. Alec just thought they had drank too much. something was off. Then he saw Maryse follow Jace. That wasn't right. Alec went over to Magnus.

"Hey. I think somethings a little off here. everyone's acting stranger than usual." Magnus looked at him in silence with a blank expression. Alec thought to himself this isn't right. He knew his boyfriend, this wasn't him. 

"Maybe" Then Magnus turned and left. Ok something is seriously wrong, Alec thought. 

Magnus came back ten minutes later as the party was starting to get a little wonky. Raj was being a bigger asshole than usual, even to Clary. 

"It's the demon attack. I'm sorry I was silent, It's a smoke demon that infiltrates the mind. I'm going to try to find a way to stop it, keep everyone from killing each other." As Magnus waited for a response he knew it wasn't going to be good because Alec face was blank and whiter than a ghost. Magnus knew that whatever was going to come out of Alec's mouth was going to hurt, and it wouldn't be the truth.

"Why are you here, your just a downworlder. How could someone love you." Alec said to Magnus. Alec then walked away. Magnus watched as he walked away and heard the words Alec just said on repeat in his mind. even though he knew it wasn't Alec who was saying this is still hurt. It hurt like hell. Magnus said to himself, I must fix this, and as he whipped tears from his eyes he went to the back room to find an answer.

******

Alec had no idea why he just said what he said. Alec could hear what he was saying but had no idea why he was saying it. He watched chaos ensue. everyone was being hurtful to each other and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was be mean back. Why couldn't he stop this. 

He didn't mean anything of what he said to Magnus of course. Alec was in love with Magnus, even though he hadn't told him that. He doesn't think of Magnus as a downworlder, he thinks of him as the man he loves. Then Clary came to him.

"You killed my mother. Your nothing but a murderer. Your nothing but a murderer." Clary screamed at him over and over again. All Alec could think was this is true I am a murderer, even though no one thought of him as that. His darkest moment coming to light and tormenting his mind. all he could hear were those 5 words over and over again in his mind. 

He stumbled and stumbled across the room, the words on repeat. Everyone stared at him with disappointment as he stumbled. Somehow he ended up on the roof. The words repeating over and over in his head, screaming at him. He needed it to end. so he stepped on the ledge. 

This is the only way to make this stop he thought, while the demon infestation within his mind kept screaming. As he was about to take the leap he heard the door fly open.

*******

Where the hell is Alec Magnus kept thinking. He saw him stumbling, blank but obviously being tortured. Where is he going. Magnus turned around for a second and then Alec was gone. He wasn't right and Magnus knew it. He searched the whole room. Alec couldn't be found anywhere. Fear struck him as he realized there is one horrific place Alec could be. Magnus ran to the roof. When he swung the door open he found the most horrific sight. Alec on the ledge. The man he loved was going to leave him. 

"Alec what are you doing" Magnus said as his voice was stained with fear. 

"I'm a murderer. I destroyed a family. No one will ever love me because I am a murderer." Alec said with tear soaked eyes. The demon had done it's duty. Dragging it's person to madness, to the point where they will take their own life to stop it. 

"Alec you aren't a murderer." Magnus said now crying. But Alec still stood on the ledge. Magnus knew he loved Alec but still had the fear Alec didn't love him back. 

"I need this to end" Alec said just about to jump when Magnus screamed

"Alec I love you. you can't leave me. your my person that I've waited centuries for. I love you with everything I am." Magnus knew this was the only thing that could get him down. His mind had been twisted and wrapped that only an act of great measure could get him off that ledge. Alec turned his whole body towards Magnus

"You love me? After everything I did." 

"Yes I love you and I will always love you. Please get off the ledge." Something clicked in Alec's brain at that very moment. If he jumps he will never hear those beautiful words be said to him. Never again would he hear that. Never again could he kiss Magnus. Jumping would only make life worse. He knew how much pain the man he loved would be in. He couldn't do it. hearing those words brought him back to reality. Alec stepped off the ledge. Collapsed into Magnus's arms.

"It's ok shadow hunter. Everything will be ok." As they both cried into each other. 

"Magnus.." Alec said worrying Magnus for his voice was still broken. 

"I love you too. I was too afraid to say it because I didn't know if you loved me back. But I love you with all that I am." Magnus was know crying tears of happiness.They sat there. two people in love. only needing each other. Alec was safe. As they stood up they knew that this moment will be a forever memory. Love will break any torment. It keeps us alive. Knowing Magnus truly loved him snapped him out of the torment. That was the cure.

They went back to the party, found the loved ones of each person and got them to say the truth. I love you. 

*******

A couple weeks have gone by since the incident. Max loved seeing Alec so happy and loved Magnus's warlock tricks. Alec has moved in with Magnus and they say I love you as many times as possible. They realize anything can happen and that life is short. Those three words can save anyone. Being free to be themselves may it be in public, in the institute, or in France, it's a beautiful thing only the two of them could really grasp. 

"I love you for all my days" Alec said. 

"I love you for all my days" Magnus said back as they go to sleep in their home. Peaceful and happy.


End file.
